A printed circuit board is an important component of a display apparatus. Display apparatuses include a number of integrated circuits electrically connected to a display panel or a touch panel in the display apparatuses. Image display and touch control are driven by these integrated circuits. The integrated circuits can be mounted to the printed circuit board and the printed circuit board can be electrically connected to the display panel or the touch panel.